Divergent without any wars
by MooCowMilk
Summary: Basically Divergent without the war. What would happen if Caleb stayed in Abnegation? What would happen if Four and Tris became leaders? Read to find out! Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent and the characters!
1. We're Dating

People who are dating

Marlene and Uriah

Tris and Tobias

Zeke and Shauna

Christina and Will

**Tris' P.O.V**

I have finally made Dauntless, I passed initiation ranking first out everyone including Dauntless-borns. All I have to do now is pick a job and I'm completely in. I know I'm going to pick initiate trainer so I can be with Tobias. I may not have told him yet but I do love him and I want to spend every moment with him. It may sound cheesy but it is true.

Its lunchtime and I'm starting to get hungry so I find Christina in our dorm (because we still don't have apartments) and we walk to the cafeteria. We grab a muffin each and sit at a table with Zeke, Tobias, Uriah and Will.

I sit next to Tobias and lace my fingers with his underneath the table. As soon as we sit Christina starts talking about the jobs we will choose.

"What will you pick Tris?"

"I think initiate trainer, but I'm not fully sure." I don't want her to know about me and Tobias just yet. Tobias squeezes my hand under the table and I squeeze back. It makes me smile.

"Why initiate trainer? You can be anything you want, you ranked first!" I feel my cheeks go red, so I look at the floor to try and hide it.

"I know why!" Zeke shouts, looking at Tobias and me. Oh great! He knows and he's going to tell everybody in the entire universe.

Christina looks at me and I smile back.

"What's going on?!"

"You didn't tell her?" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"No, I was going to tell her when we went shopping after this." I reply.

"Tell me what?" I have realised that Christina is probably now the only one that doesn't know because Tobias has clearly told all of his friends.

"Four and Tris are dating, they have been for a few weeks now" Zeke announces with a big grin on his face. After saying that, probably as loud as he could without shouting, the people at the surrounding tables stare at Tobias and I.

The next thing I knew, Christina had grabbed my arm and was pulling me away from the table. "We're going shopping right now!" She ran out of the cafeteria pulling me along with her. We could hear the muffled laughter behind us from the table we had left.

**Christiana's P.O.V**

I have just found out that Tris and Four are dating. I should have noticed earlier on, from the way they look at each other, how she always made me sit at the table he was sat at, I should have noticed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was demanding to know why, I'm her best friend so she should have told me. I told her about Will.

"I was going to, after initiation, I was going to tell you."

"You were dating through initiation!" This was quite a shock to me, I had never suspected a thing. "Since when? How? Tell me everything, all the details!"

"The night we were throwing reports in the chasm I followed him to the Fear Landscape and he let me go through it with him. Then he took me to the bottom of the chasm and he kissed me."

"What sort of kiss? Like short and sweet or like long and desperate and amazing?" This made Tris laugh, something I rarely saw. Her laughing made me laugh too and soon we were getting some really strange looks from people in the clothes store.

"Come on tell me! I want to know everything!"

"Fine," she sighed, "It great when he kissed me and yes it was like a long and desperate and amazing one."

**Tris' P.O.V **

It is two hours later and we are in Zeke's apartment playing Truth or Dare. I am wearing my new black leggings and tank top with my combat boots. Being from Abnegation I've never played this game before so I'm not sure how it works. We weren't allowed to play games in Abnegation, because it attracted too much attention to us, we were supposed to just blend in with everyone else.

"Christina, Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to …bite Will's tongue whilst sitting on him!" He says with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What if I don't want to?" She looks rather embarrassed and blushes.

"If you don't, you take off a layer!" His grin widens as Christina punches him playfully in the shoulder.

"Fine then." She turns to face Will and they kiss, he sticks his tongue out at her and she bites it and they kiss again. It was a bit too sloppy for my taste.

"Tris, truth or dare?!" Christina said looking across at me.

"Truth."

"What's your favourite body part of Four? And Why?" I know my answer as soon as she asks. I have always liked them since the first time I saw him, when he pulled me out of the net.

"His eyes, because they are so beautiful and blue." I turn to face Tobias and stare into his eyes, he stares back. Zeke clears his throat loudly whilst trying to conceal his laughter. We turn our attention back to the game.

"Zeke, Truth or Dare?" I really hope he choses a dare because I have a really good one.

"Dare!"

"You have to take a full shot of peace serum." Everyone in the city is advised by Erudite to take them but no-one in Dauntless ever does. We have to have vials of them in every apartment, so I know he has some.

Zeke gets up and goes to fridge and removes one vial of peace serum. He returns to his spot on the sofa and downs it all in one…

By the time the serum had worn off, we were all on the floor laughing our heads off. Zeke had gone up to Shauna and kissed her, he then licked her face and tried to take off her clothes, after that she pushed him away. This caused everyone to fall into hysterical fits of laughter.

Out of nowhere there was a sudden knock at the door, Tobias and I stood up and went to answer it. He slipped his arm around my waist and I slowly opened the door.

Stood on the other side was Lauren, an older Dauntless member. At her side was an Abnegation boy.

_Caleb._


	2. Meet Caleb

**Tobias' P.O.V**

We are playing Truth or Dare in Zeke's apartment and we hear someone knock at the door. Tris and I stood and went to answer it. Looping my arm around her waist, I pulled her closer to my side. Tris opened the door and stood there was an Abnegation boy. I wasn't sure who it was at first, until I properly looked at his face. He has the same long nose and grey-blue eyes as Tris, so I assumed it was Caleb. Lauren was there too, she was in my initiation class but she was a Dauntless-born.

"Thank you Lauren." Caleb said whilst slightly bowing his head. The traditional way to thank someone in Abnegation.

"No problem." Lauren said with obvious annoyance in her voice. She turned and walked away down the hall.

"Why are you here Caleb?" Tris' tone showed she wasn't too happy to see him.

"To see you, and why is he touching you like that?" Such a stiff. I only have my arm around her waist.

"You better come in then, and he isn't touching me like anything." Tris shut the door behind Caleb and we returned to our places on the sofa. Caleb sat on the other side of Tris.

"Are you going to introduce us to your Abnegation friend?" Uriah asked, he wasn't the only one that didn't want him here.

"Guys, this is my brother Caleb." Tris said half-heartedly, she almost looked as though she were bored.

"Oh, ok then Caleb, we're playing Truth or Dare."

"Four, T or D?" Zeke was asking so whatever I picked it would be bad.

"Dare," I say, I hope it wont be too exposing or whatever.

"I dare you to kiss Tris until Caleb breaks!"

"Fine with me." I turn to Tris and look into her eyes. I put my hands on her face and pull it closer to mine. Our lips touch and I feel that melting sensation from the first time we kissed. I put my tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance and of course she lets me.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Caleb shouts, he looks on the verge of tears. I know we've broken him but I don't want to stop, so I kiss Tris again, a little bit more desperately now. I feel her pulling away and I wonder why, until I realise it was Caleb throwing her off. I didn't realise he was that strong so it took me by surprise.

"What the hell was that Tris!"

"Oh, you know its called kissing and making out!" By this time Christina was rolling on the floor struggling to contain her laughter, the others were the same.

"I know what it is Tris! But you're too young to do that! And with him!" At this I got rather offended and felt the need to stand up for myself and Tris.

"Hey! We can do what we want! Tris is my girlfriend!"

"Is that true Tris?" He looks ashamed and he's gone pale like he's seen a ghost.

"Yeah it is! Now tell me what you wanted and get out!" She is so sexy when she's angry. It makes me just want to rip off all her clothes and never leave her.

"Mum wants to meet you and Four on the train tomorrow at eleven o'clock." And with that he stood up and walked out.

**Please Review! I need some ideas for the next chapter! Thanks for reading this far! **


	3. Brotherly Love

**Caleb's P.O.V**

I cant believe my baby sister would do that! And with him! He was way too old for her, he must have been at least twenty five years old! She should not be kissing anyone and especially not in public it's disrespectful to those around you.

Beatrice is too young to have a boyfriend and I intend to tell our parents as soon as I get back. And what was with his name! Four is a number and not a name, his parents probably were drunk or something when they named him, but then that's their business. Beatrice may have left us for another faction, but I still feel responsible for her, after all she is only my baby sister.

**Christina's P.O.V**

My cheeks are beginning to hurt from laughing so much! Caleb and Tris don't appear at all to get along, but then I suppose I wouldn't get along with my siblings if I could never fight back or say what I wanted when I wanted.

I'm sat on the other side of Four so I could hear what he was whispering to Tris.

"You are so sexy when your angry."

I could only just make out what he said, but oh my God! Four has actual emotions and all this time I thought he was just a cold hard brick of stone.

"Marlene, Truth or Dare?" Four asks.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah!"

Uriah stands up and grabs Marlene's hand, he leads her to the bedroom and closes the door behind him. There was a faint sound of kissing and I heard a moan escape Marlene. Four went to get them when the time was up. They all walked back into Zeke's living room and joined the circle. Uriah had a distinct outline of pink lipstick on his cheek, but nobody said anything.

"Will, T or D?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run to the chasm, take off your shirt, kiss and then propose to Eric!"

"Alright, whose coming?!" he seemed a bit too excited for this, but never in a million years would I miss it. Only me and Tris came.

**Tris' P.O.V**

We have just got back from watching Will propose to Eric! It was hilarious, Will ran up to Eric, ripped his shirt off and kissed him on the lips! Then he got out a fake ring, got down on one knee and proposed! Eric was fuming, he tried chasing us back here but we lost him in the winding corridors.

Will slams the door shut behind us, drops to the floor and full on laughs his head off. When he finally regains himself we return to the game.

"Hey Lynn, truth or dare?" Will has a cheeky grin from ear to ear spread across his face.

"Truth."

"Pansycake! You're a Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

"Shut up Uri!"

"If you had to marry Max or Eric and have kids with them, who would you choose?"

"Ewwwww… but probably Max cos Eric is so gross!"

"Shauna I dare you…."

"What! Now I don't get to choose!"

"You would have chosen dare anyway! I dare you to full on snog Four for twenty seconds!"

"No way am I doing that!" She pulls off her leather jacket and throws it across the room.

After a few more turns there is a growing pile of clothes strewn across Zeke's apartment.

"Tris, T or D?" Will was asking.

"Dare."

"I dare you and Four to wear each others clothes for the rest of the game!"

"Ok then."

I get up and grab Tobias' hand, we walk into Zeke's bedroom and he starts taking off his clothes! I never thought I would ever see Him strip to his boxers! I quickly take off my leggings and tank top and grab his clothes off the bed. But before I could get them on, I felt Tobias' hands wrap around my waist. I drop his clothes on the floor and turn to face him. I press my lips to his and we start to kiss. To start, we kiss slowly but it turns to full on deep and passionate kisses, ones I have never felt before. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair as he kisses each of my ravens on my collarbone.

"Woah, didn't mean to interrupt or anything!" Christina had come in… She saw Tobias and I kissing in our underwear!

"Quick get dressed," I say "before they all come in!"


	4. Clothes and Kissing

**Tobias' P.O.V**

_Shit!_ Christina was stood in the doorway and I was kissing Tris in my boxers. I pull away from Tris and glare at Christina.

"Woah, didn't mean to interrupt or anything!" Christina turns away and leaves the door wide open. I faintly hear her calling the others to come in here quickly.

"Quick get dressed," Tris says, "before they all come in!"

I grab Tris' leggings and tank top and try to get them on. Key word: try! The shirt was alright, it obviously didn't cover all of me though, the leggings however ripped as soon as I tried getting them on.

"Four! You ripped them!" Tris shouts at me, she's stood in my shirt and pants, they look ridiculous. They are far too big and baggy for her. Looking at her just makes me laugh and soon she too is laughing.

That's when I notice everyone in our group walking down the corridor towards us and I'm still stood here in my boxers with Tris' ripped leggings. Tris goes to the door, shuts it and locks it.

I feel my breath start to quicken and my heart beat getting faster. I don't like being shut in small spaces, I never have and probably never will, thanks to my father constantly locking me in the closet at the top of the stairs. I think she realises and kisses me to distract me.

"Just rip them into shorts." She says, her lips about a centimetre from mine. Again she was trying to distract me from being shut in a small room. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and moves back so I can rip them.

Luckily, the material isn't very thick so I don't have too much trouble getting the leggings to rip. I fashion them into shorts and pull them up. They are still too small for me, but much better than getting them on as leggings.

She unlocks the door and we walk out to be greeted by a chorus of laughter from absolutely everyone.

It takes a while for everyone to settle down but eventually we all do. A lot of turns pass by but there aren't any funny or good ones.

"Christina, you know the question!" Uriah shouts.

"Dare!"

"Kiss Zeke, for twenty seconds!"

"Eww no!" she pulls of her jacket, leaving her in a short black strapless dress.

By now, most people have clothes missing.

It looks something like this:

**Uriah:** Only boxers left

**Christina:** No jacket, leaving her with a black dress and underwear and bra

**Tris:** Wearing my clothes – Shirt and pants and she's wearing her underwear and bra

**Zeke:** Shirtless but has boxers and pants

**Me (Tobias/Four):** Wearing Tris' clothes, but I have ripped her leggings into shorts, I also have my boxers underneath

**Marlene:** No jacket, red and black lace dress and bra and underwear

**Will:** Only boxers left

**Lynn:** Bra and underwear

**Shauna:** No jacket but has leggings, shirt, bra and underwear

**Peter:** Shirtless, but has pants and boxers

It's now Christina's turn.

"Four, Truth or dare?"

"Truth and Uriah I swear I will break you nose if you say the word Pansycake to me again!"

Uriah pouts but remains silent, clearly upset from my threat. Everyone laughs at his pouting face, he kinda looks like two year old that isn't allowed to have cake!

"Okay, um why wont you tell us your real name or the faction you came from?" I am debating whether I should or should not answer that, but I decide to anyway so they wont keep asking me.

"Let's just say I don't want to be connected to there ever again." Tris squeezes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile. Christina clearly gets the message to not push any further.

"Will, T or D?"

"Dare!"

I smile evilly at him and he notices because he goes slightly pale and realises he only has his boxers left.

"I dare you to get an onion ring, put it on your ring finger and run around the pit completely naked saying you just got engaged to Eric!"

"Umm… no thanks!" he stands up but Uriah cuts him off.

"Ok, I think that's enough for tonight!" Will looks relieved that he doesn't have to be completely naked in front of all of us.

**Tris' P.O.V**

I say goodnight to everyone and give Tobias a quick kiss. Then I grab Christina and we go back to the transfers' dorm. I'm really glad we get the day off tomorrow, but I'm also nervous to know why my mother wanted to meet Tobias and I on the train, in the morning.


	5. Father Concerns

**Caleb's P.O.V**

I walk up to our family home in the Abnegation sector and open the door. I completely forgot that Marcus Eaton was over for dinner. I walk to the dining room.

"Good evening, sir." I say and bow the top of my head.

"Good evening Caleb." Marcus says. "I would like to thank you Natalie and Andrew for allowing me to dine with you this fine evening." Marcus stands and shakes my mother's and father's hands.

"It was our pleasure Marcus, your are always welcome here." My father says.

I bow again and show Marcus the door. I close the door behind him and walk into the family room to speak with my parents.

"Did you give the message to Beatrice?" My mother asks.

"Yes I did mother. If you don't mind me asking, why do you need to see her?"

"I would like to know how she is doing. Why were you so long Caleb?"

"Beatrice invited me to play truth or dare with them. I had to leave in the middle of the game because I felt uncomfortable there with her and her boyfriend." I really shouldn't have said that, I'm not meant to do and say what I want, what is wrong with me?

"Beatrice has a boyfriend?" My father asks me with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes sir, I believe his name was Four."

"Four? Like the number?"

"Yes sir exactly like the number." The look of concern grows on my father's face.

"Its alright Andrew I will speak to her tomorrow about this."

With that I walked into the dining room and began to take the dishes to the kitchen. I clean the dishes and go to my room after wishing my parents a pleasant night.

**Tris P.O.V**

_The next day…_

I grab Tobias' hand and together we run to the train. I wonder why my mum wants to meet us. While we wait for the train to come, I pick at my blueberry muffin, which I took as breakfast this morning. I usually eat the top and then pick my way through the bottom. I always like the top the best.

"You eat muffins really strangely, you know that?" Tobias says, a smirk on his face.

"No, well how do you eat them?"

"Like this." He says and pulls a muffin out of the brown paper breakfast bag. He removes the wrapper and shoves the whole thing in his mouth!

"How do you fit it all in?!"

"Just do!" He says between chewing and smiles at me. I shake my head and turn my attention back to my half demolished muffin.

We both finish our muffins and hear the train coming. I run at the train, grab the handle and pull myself in. Tobias is close behind me. He pulls me close and kisses me on the lips. As the kiss deepens, I wrap my hands in his hair and pull him further down to me. He begins a trail of kisses down my neck and down my collarbone. I try to hide it but a moan escapes my mouth.

"My mum." I say, after a few more minutes. He nods and we turn around to see her stood right there.

**Hey guys! So after the next chapter, I will skip to them training initiates, so I need some ideas for them. If you could write it in a review that would be great! **

**I will need:**

**Name**

**Boy or Girl**

**Faction from**

**Appearance**

**Thank guys! **


	6. Cousins and Questions

**Natalie P.O.V**

I sit on the train and wait to arrive at Dauntless. Its been a while since I've been on one, but I didn't have too much trouble getting onto it. As the train pulls closer to the Dauntless compound, I can see Beatrice and what looks like to be her instructor, Four. I know that Four is really Tobias Eaton, you can tell in his eyes. I don't understand why he wouldn't want to be associated with his father, by using his real name, I intend to ask him when they jump on.

Beatrice and Tobias run at the train and with no difficulty are on it. They probably didn't see me, because out of nowhere Tobias leans in and kisses my Beatrice! He trails kisses down her body and a moan escapes her. What is going on?!

"My mum." Beatrice says and they turn around to see me stood right there.

**Tris' P.O.V**

_Oh Crap!_ Mum just saw me kissing Tobias!

"Hello Beatrice." She says. I'm literally dead, she's now going to interrogate me.

"Hi mum." I say meekly. "This is Fo-"

"I know who he is," she interrupts, "that's Tobias Eaton, Marcus' son." I feel Tobias stiffen at my side at the mention of Marcus.

"Let's all sit down." I suggest, and we do, away from the entrance to the carriage. "Why did you want to see us mum?"

"I wanted to know how you are, so I will be asking the questions." She has a stern look on her face and doesn't look too happy, so I guess we'll just have to go along with it.

"Ok." I say, hopefully this doesn't last too long, I promised Christina I would meet her for lunch at 1:00.

"First of all, is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Second, how long have you been dating?"

"Half way between second and third stage of initiation." My mum nods her head and Tobias laces his fingers with mine.

"Ok, … Tobias do you love my daughter?"

"Yes mam, I do." He says, and it makes me smile, I squeeze his hand.

"What do you think of your father Tobias? And I want an honest answer."

"…I do not like him, mam." He says with hesitation.

"First of all, call me Natalie and why do you not like him? Are the articles true?"

"I think it would be better if I just showed you." He says and starts to take off his shirt. He turns around so my mum can see the scars that cover the entirety of his back. She gasps and goes pale.

"I'm so sorry Tobias for ever doubting you." My mother says, with a bit of warmth to her voice. Tobias nods his head and the interrogation continues.

**Tobias' P.O.V**

Tris' mother spent two hours asking us questions. She wasn't acting very Abnegation like.

"My mother used to be Dauntless." Tris blurts out as we jump from the train. I could tell she was. "She was sisters with someone called Hana."

"Umm… Tris, Zeke's and Uriah's mum is called Hana."

"What!"

"Yep. She said she had a sister who transferred to Abnegation with an Erudite boy."

"My father was an Erudite."

"So then, Zeke and Uriah are your older cousins!" This is good news! Uriah likes Tris and now he can't have her because they are related! "Lets go tell them!"

With that we go into the Dauntless compound and head for the cafeteria.

**Tris' P.O.V**

I can't believe that Zeke and Uriah are my cousins, they look completely different to me. Tobias and I walk into the cafeteria, grab our food and sit at our usual table.

"Hey Zeke," I say, "does your mum have a sister in Abnegation called Natalie?"

"Yes, she does." He says with curiosity.

"My mum transferred to Abnegation with an Erudite, my father, and she is called Natalie and has a sister called Hana, so that makes us cousins!"

"Ok then, baby cousin!"

Now I realise that everyone at our table is staring at us. That includes Lauren, Zeke, Uriah, Tobias, Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Al and me.

"So Tris is my cousin?" Uriah asks.

"Yep." Zeke and I say at the same time.

With that, we talk about random stuff for the rest of lunch.

**Hey Guys! Thank you for reading this far! I have realised I haven't done a chapter on the job choosing ceremony, so that will be next and then the chapter after that will be them training initiates a few years later. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far! :) . **


	7. Job Choosing

**Thanks guys for the reviews! I have been asked to expand on the questions that Tris' mum asks her and Tobias on the train, so the first half of this chapter is more of the questions. Then the second half is the job choosing ceremony! :) . **

**Tris' P.O.V**

"So Tobias, you are two years older than my daughter, correct?" I hate it when people talk about me as if I'm not there. It makes me so angry.

"Yes I am." He replies.

"How did you do in initiation Beatrice?"

"To start, it's Tris now, I ranked first and why are you asking so many questions?"

"Chill Tris, its okay." Tobias whispers in my ear and squeezes my hand. I glare back at him.

"There's no need to be angry dear, I am here to see what your up to and how you are. Also congratulations with your initiation."

"Thanks." I say. I probably should cool down a bit, this is my mum after all.

"How was your initiation two years ago, Tobias?"

"It went very well thank you."

"He ranked first as well, he's a Dauntless prodigy now." I say.

"Tris is a prodigy too." Tobias says. At this, my mother's smile increases.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing so well." I can see a faint tear forming in her eyes.

"Now, I need to ask you something and you can trust me."

"What is it?" I ask. I have a feeling its about my Aptitude Test Results and my Divergence.

"I would like you to tell me what your test results were." Yep, I knew it, she wants to know.

"umm… we're not supposed to tell."

"It's alright you can trust me sweetie."

"um…they were inconclusive." I whisper, there may be only us on this train but I don't feel like shouting it out.

"Thank you, that's all I need to know."

"Why?"

"I had my suspicions. If you don't mind me asking, which factions?"

"err… Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite."

"Three Factions?"

"Yep. Is that bad?"

"Not at all, its just really rare to even get two factions. What were yours Tobias?" I'm interested for this answer, so I turn to look at him. He sighs.

"Like Tris, but only two, Dauntless and Abnegation." He says.

My mother nods, but stays really quiet.

"What's wrong?" I ask my mum.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to get hurt. Please promise you two will never tell anyone about this."

"Promise." Tobias and I say at the same time.

What happens next is quite strange. Its an old Abnegation wedding ritual. My mother takes off her wedding band and gives it to me, she takes my fathers from her pocket and gives it to Tobias. It shows the couple they have permission from their family to marry.

"Thank you Natalie." Tobias says.

"Tobias Alexander Eaton, I am trusting you with my daughter's life. Please keep her safe and away from harm." The tears in her eyes begin to fall, they are tears of happiness rather than tears of sadness.

"Thank you mum." I say and get up to hug her. Today has allowed the love for parents to grow, as I know they approve of Tobias and I. I hug my mum and then she hugs Tobias.

"I must go now." My mum says, she gives me a quick kiss and jumps from the train.

**So… now to the Job Choosing Ceremony in Dauntless… :)**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I find my place on the stage next to Uriah and sit in the grey chair. The rankings appear again on the screen behind Max as he walks to the microphone.

_New Members_

_1\. Tris _

_2\. Uriah_

_3\. Lynn_

_4\. Marlene_

_5\. Peter_

_6\. Will_

_7\. Christina_

_8\. Jane (_Dauntless-born)

_9\. Lucia (Dauntless-born)_

_10\. Andrew (Dauntless-born)_

"Welcome to this year's Job Choosing Ceremony!" Max shouts. He is greeted by a chorus of cheering and screaming from the entirety of Dauntless. When they settle down, he continues. "We will allow the new members to choose jobs in their order of ranking." Again there is more cheering.

"Tris." Eric shouts. I walk up to the microphone.

"I choose to train transfer initiates and work in the tattoo parlour."

"You know you can be a leader." Max whispers to me. I nod my head and smile.

"I don't want to be one." I whisper back.

"Just like your boyfriend." Max whispers and winks at me. I roll my eyes and go back to my chair.

"Uriah." Eric shouts.

"I choose to work in the control room and train Dauntless-borns."

"Lynn."

"I choose to be an interrogator."

"Marlene."

"I choose to be a nurse."

"Peter."

"I choose to guard the fence." He is met by gasps in shock, even I'm surprised, I thought he wanted to be a leader, but then he does get to stay away from all of us.

"Will."

"I choose to be a Faction Ambassador." I am happy for Will, it's suits him and he's really smart so I think he will get along well with other Factions.

"Christina, because Peter chose fence guard you can stay in the compound and choose a job here." This was probably the best news she has ever gotten, because her face light up like a light bulb.

"I choose to … train Dauntless-borns and work in Forever Dauntless." That's her favourite clothes shop and it makes me smile, its just so … her.

"The last three have a choice between city security or fence guard. Jane."

"City security."

"Lucia."

"Fence guard."

"Andrew."

"Fence guard." Andrew and Lucia look to be identical twins and they don't look too happy with their options for jobs. I am just so happy that Molly and Drew were cut, it means there is only Peter left, but he will guard the fence so I probably wont see him again.

The cheering begins again and we get up and leave the stage. I go to find Tobias in the crowd. I feel a pair of strong muscly arms wrap around my waist and instantly know its him.

"Hello beautiful." He says

"Hello handsome." I say and turn to kiss him. Our lips collide and smash together. He slides his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance but I decide to tease him and keep my mouth shut.

"Its not nice to tease people Tris." He whines.

This time when his tongue is on my lip, I let him in and our tongues entwine battling for power. We pull away and go to congratulate everyone else.

**Thanks everyone :). Please review! **


	8. Dirty Showers and An Initiate

_*Time Skip One Year* (beware of a lemon this chapter)_

**Tris P.O.V**

The annoying sound of the alarm clock wakes me up and I stretch out my arm to turn it off. I can feel Tobias begin to stir next to me as his arms wrap around my waist. My back is pressed into his chest and he starts to kiss down the back of my neck.

"Morning, _Six_." His sleep strained voice rings through the room.

I roll over, still wrapped in his arms and snuggle into his bare chest.

"Morning, _Four_." I feel his chest vibrate as he lets out a low chuckle.

"Initiates today." He says with his mouth right next to my ear, making a shiver run through my body.

I kiss his chest and begin to get up toward the bathroom. As I get out of the bed, I hear him sigh and turn around to face him.

"Even better view now." He says and I blush remembering I'm still naked from last night's activity. I finally overcame my intimacy fear a few days after initiation and now everyone but our close group of friends call me Six. A few weeks later, Peter and Eric were caught trying to kill me, _again_ and were executed. Now we are the leaders along with Max.

I turn the shower to warm and step under the flow of water. I tense as I feel someone wrap their arms around me, but relax when I realise it is just Toby. He once again begins to kiss my neck and I moan turning around. I pull his head down and connect my lips to his, feeling the same sparks go off like the first time we kissed. His hands travel down my waist and come to rest on my butt, as my fingers play with the hair at the back of his neck. He lets out a mix of a moan and a growl and suddenly I become aware of something poking my leg. I laugh and pull away seeing a blush covering his face.

"Well that didn't take long."

"What can I say, I'm in the shower with the most beautiful girl on the planet." His statement makes me return the blush.

He kisses the four ravens on my collarbone, I added one for Tobias, and I jump up wrapping my legs around his waist. Toby turns us so he presses me against the wall, allowing me easier access to his lips. Our mouths move in sync as we open them to allow our tongues to clash. He moans at the contact and I smile through the kiss and grind my hips to his, earning another moan from him. Our tongues battle for dominance, neither of us giving up, but I eventually do and he smirks as his tongue begins to explore my mouth. I return that smirk as once again I feel something poking my waist. That smirk turns into a gasp as he enters me quickly, taking away my breath. He starts at a slow pace, but speeds up at my noises of protest.

**Tobias P.O.V**

I start slow trying to savour the moment, but soon her noises of protest sound and I find myself thrusting harder to please her. As I go faster I can feel her begin to tighten around my walls and I know she is close to her climax.

"Tooobbyy!" she moans, burying her head in my shoulder.

"Triiiss." With a few harder thrusts we cum at the same time and I pull out allowing her to climb down from my waist. She buries her head in my chest and I wrap my arms round her as our breathing begins to slow down.

The next few minutes are spent actually cleaning ourselves in the shower before we jump out and begin to get dressed. I walk to my closet and pull out a tight black shirt, jeans and my combat boots, the usual. I take my time putting them on as I know Tris takes longer than me. She has changed quite a bit over this past year, she has grown taller, even taller than Christina and Shauna, and her boobs have got bigger as well as her curves. She has two piercings in the lobe of each ear and a cartilage piercing, also a nose and belly button piercing. Her hair, she has dyed completely blue with purple highlights and she has one of the few six packs for girls.

**Tris P.O.V**

I go to my closet and pull out black ripped skinny jeans, a black lace bra and panties and a crop top that shows off my six pack. With my hair, I blow dry it and straighten it, leaving it down. I have accumulated lots of muscle over the year and have not lost a single fight, except to Toby of course. He is still the best fighter in Dauntless. I have a lot more tattoos now, I have my four ravens on my collarbone, the Dauntless symbol on the back of my left shoulder, the Abnegation symbol on the back of my right shoulder, an IV tattoo over my heart and a Ferris Wheel tattoo at the bottom of my back in the middle. This shirt shows off my Ferris Wheel, Abnegation, Dauntless and raven tattoos. I put on some mascara, eye liner and black eye shadow that make my grey eyes pop, with some pink lip gloss making my lips shine. I put in sparkly black studs in my ear piercings, a Dauntless symbol in my nose piercing and a Ferris Wheel in my belly button piercing. I grab my combat boots and pull them on and exit the bathroom.

Toby's mouth drops open when he looks up from tying his laces.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"Wow Tris, you look hot." He says as he stands and walks over to me. He leans down and our mouths connect and for a few minutes we stand there and kiss sweetly. These kisses are full of love and emotion rather than the passionate ones we shared earlier.

"I love you Tris, forever." He says as he pulls away and places one last kiss on my lips.

"I love too Toby, forever."

"Come on, we need to get breakfast then meet the initiates." He grabs my arm and pulls me into the corridor, locking the door behind us.

**Tobias P.O.V**

We make a quick stop in the cafeteria and grab a muffin each, before walking to the net. Christina and Uriah have the Dauntless-borns and Tris and I have the transfers.

"Hey guys." Christina greets us.

"Hey Chrissy." Tris says and I simply nod my head.

"Are you going as Six?" I ask her.

"Yep!" she replies and gives me a quick peck.

"Hey are you two going public about your relationship to the initiates or hiding it?" Uriah asks and everyone stops talking as they listen for the answer.

"Hiding it, we made a bet on how long it will take them to find out." Tris replies.

"I bet six days and she bet four." I add.

"And you guys can't tell them!" Tris says, to everyone in the net area who was listening in to the conversation. Everyone knows about Tris and I, for some reason we are the dream couple in Dauntless and they call us Ten. Nods are seen around us as they agree to not telling the transfers, no one ever goes against what we say as we can easily beat everyone of them in a fight.

The sound of the train approaching and screams from people above, makes silence fall around us. We can hear Max giving the speech to the initiates on what they have to do to get into Dauntless and the familiar gasps are heard as they realise they have to jump off a seven story building.

Soon, a blur is falling through the sky and their screams can be heard. The screams turning into laughter as they are caught by the net.

I grab a hand and see that they are a girl transfer from Candor.

"Name?" I ask.

"Your really hot!" She says, "My name is Tessa."

"Make the announcement Four." Tris says from next to me, annoyance in her voice at the Candor's comment.

"First Jumper – Tessa." I shout into the sea of Dauntless.

Shouts and cheers are heard in welcoming as she steps off the platform to wait for another initiate to jump.


	9. Authors Note

**A/N: Going on school camp tomorrow for 3 weeks! It is no technology allowed so sorry everyone but I will be unable to update any of my stories until November 3****rd****. **

**\- R xx**


End file.
